DOBE
by Antara501
Summary: an ordinary training day leads to unexpected feelings-fluff


DOBE

Another boring day is about to start. I'd better drag my feet to the meeting place..though we'll surely be waiting for Kakashi again. I wonder why I even bother showing up at the precise hour , when I could use my time better...but being late means lack of self-discipline, and I'm not a slacker.

Hmm, Sakura is already here. I'd like her to give me some space. Every „Good morning, Sasuke-kun" is so hopeful ... When will she give up already! I don't have the time for such nonsense...Her hair has a nice colour, though...if only she wasn't so persistent.

She isn't looking good...she's rather pale . Why did she come if not feeling able to? She says it's nothing, but I'm not buying that. Why do women always go on stupid diets? I'm sure it's something like that again. In her feebled state, she'll only embarass today's mision.

Here comes THE DOBE , wearing that stupid grin on his face. "Goood-morning, Sakura –chan!"- and of course, a half-hearted nod in my direction...like I care. He's noticed Sakura's condition, too, and now he's offering his support...without success. He's almost as pathethic as her , always trying to get a date . Although my life would be a lot easier if he succeeded.

And now, waiting...and more waiting. I'm stuck with those two, fated to hear her protests and his idiotic remarks. As if I cared how she slept last night and how many cups of ramen he had this morning, or how eager he is to begin our next mission...another farm working, or house cleaning, or God knows what petty assignment we got this time.

Ah, Kakshi is here..only half an hour late, how rare...And despite Sakura's objections he's decided to cancel the mission and send her home. I suppose it wasn't much of a mission, either. So I'm free to use my time as I like and train harder - oh? Why do I have to train togehter with Naruto!

And we have to practice our hiding skills. What ! that means I have to play hide-and seek with that dobe! Kakashi must be out of his mind...Finally, the dobe and I both agree on something. His screams of protest make my ears hurt..though now I'm feeling insulted .What does he mean by „ wasting his time with Sasuke"?

That looser thinks he's too good to train with me...I was about to refuse this, but now I'm going to give him a lesson.I'l have him looking for me all day.. and in the meanwhile I'll be practicing kunai-throwing ...He-he...it'll be fun, and in the end I'll just laugh into his face, as I always do...

...Good. He's following me, mumbling something about „a wasted day " and „that annoying Sasuke". He's got NO idea how annoying I can be! This goof, who knows nothing but rambling about being Hokage! Like he could ever become one! He's got the word „looser" written all accross him .He's but an orange jester who always gets in the way.

This place seems suitable. We are pretty deep into the forest, I can hide easily in here. Naruto looks quite disoriented- he's never been good at finding directions, I remember some Academy classes ...Okay, this is a good spot. Sudden stop. Yeah, I think too we've walked long enough. And now to convince him to be the seeker ...

Which shouldn't be so difficult, knowing how his psycho works. I'll just tell him that he must hide first, as it I'll be able to find him easily, because he has no clue what „concealing" is about. And that I would find him in no time ..which also happens to be true, but of course he won't admit that...

Bingo! It worked like a charm! He's yelling at me, calling me a „self-conceited bastard ". And, of course, challenging me to go and hide first...saying it'll take no more than five minutes to find me...Instigating him a little further wouldn't hurt..asserting he wouldn't be able to find his own bunshin in this forest...um, this was a little too much ...his face became red with anger...and he's throwing himself at me, seriously intending to punch me.

I managed to dodge it ... his speed increases when angry..but I still got to trip him up, and now he's cursing me , nose in the , I'll go now. I have to move fast, as I don't trust him to give me the five minutes start we've agreeed on. He'll surely try to catch up on me as soon as he loses sight of me...which is , dobe!

X

Ugh! I'm a bit out of breath. Ok, this should be enough . I can't hear a thing...the trees are still...this clearing is perfect for training. Let me prepare my kunais...make some marks onto these trees around...this distance is good ...no, a little bit further...ok,here I go!

...Ha...I'm getting tired ... How long it's been? I 've lost track of time.. the sun changed position in the sky ...it seems I've been training for two hours at least ... I'll take a break ...Nice... made some progress .. most kunais hit the target, but not all of them ...I still have a long way to go.

Why do I have this feeling I am forgetting something? Ah, so! NARUTO ! I completely forgot about him ! He was supposed to find me...yet, that's no sign of him...Unbelievable! Even that dobe him should have managed to trace me in such a long time ..it's not like this forest is so huge...I never thought he'd be THAT lame...I bet he's still looking for me...he never gives up ...but still, not to be able to reach this spot in more than two hours...pathetic.

Yet, I can't believe he couldn't do it...he is more capable ...unless something's happened to him. Maybe he' s sprain an ankle or something...or he's fallen into a trap...or into a ravine or he's lost equilibrium on a tree branch and fell on his head .

What if he's been attacked by some wandering ninjas...or just by thieves...or maybe he's challenged them...he's such a big mouth! If there were more of them, they might have hurt him...or even KILL him!He might be laying unconscious somwhere...or he might be bleeding to death...

I ABSOLUTELY MUST FIND HIM ! Hurry, Sasuke! Let me gather my kunais...pull them out of the trees ..ouch !I've cut my finger..nevermind, I must hurry and take that dobe's track...Wait! What is this sign? I never marked this particular tree.

This spiral was made by someone else. I only drew circles, and I'm positive there was no such mark when I arrived into this must have been marked during my training session...when...Naruto!

It must have been Naruto...I'm positive he's marked this tree...but when did that happen ! How have I failed noticing? I know I've been concentrating on my kunai throwing, but stilll...I shouldn't have missed him. I've been lacking awarenes, is that what you're implying, Nauto? I was so sure I wasn't to be found , that I completely let my guard down.

What if instead of Naruto would have been the enemy? Kakashi would be dissapointed to know about this ...I am dissapointed of myself too ... I got careless here...and I also severely underestimated Naruto. He was here after all ...and I've been challenged ,too . Hmph...he definitely won the first round...I suppose it's my turn now...I can't afford another losss , not to that guy...though I admit he's surprised me this time.

Kunais gathering- finished . Time to go and find Naruto! Did he walk or did he climb trees? I should check on the ground first...a freshely broken twig here...and here, a foot mark...so he walked...Ok, I must follow back the footsteps...tssst, he didn't even bother to be careful...an elephant could have walked here and leave less proofs. He's so easy to track! I wonder how he's been able to find me...I'm sure I didin't make such a mess.

I'll ask ! Asking him means admitting he's got me.I also have to prepare myself for his triumphant grin..Kakashi will know for sure...Naruto will surely be boasting for at least a week , hoping to impress Sakura , of course . I'll have to listen to his talking through his hat and his mockeries ,too.

The damage has been done..al I can do is minimize it.I must catch Naruto off-guard, too. The foot steps stop here...from now on, he must have been using the trees...which one? North..north east...south east...there! The bark is scratched...you are making this all too easy for me, dobe. At this pace, in less than ten minutes I'll catch up with you.. Up in the tree...there's another scratch on that ..and another...is he making fun of me or something?

These look like a marked path...as if he's leading me to him. Why would he do that? We are competing against each other, arent't we? Yes, at a closer look, these are no mere scrathes .The're markings..made vith the kunai ..on purpose. Is he trying to mislead me? He had all the time to devise a false path. Like I'd fall for such an obvious trap!

Now thatI've realized his true intentions, I must look for hidden clues... where has he really headed to ? This tree has no other signs...this one neither..maybe I should go back to the previous one...no. On the ground? No, there's no sign of anyone setting step here...so he used trees for again! A closer look at this one..maybe an upper branch? No...The other branches are too thin to support his body-weight.

Ahhh...this is becoming really frustrating...how comes I can't find anymore clues? I've been pattering about these trees fore more than a quarter of hour now..and 's more skilled than I thought. Damn it all!That dobe!Ugh...My foot hurts from striking it against the treee..I must contain ,Sasuke! Think!

Well, it seems all I can do now is follow through the marked path and see what awaits there . Since I dont't have any options left .I should be careful not to get caught into a trap...a net, or ropes, or even flaming kibas...I doubt Naruto could set up a more sophisticated one...but until now,I've been entirely wrong , so I should expect anything...maybe he'll attack me head on. Or maybe he's hidden himself in the bushes...

Hm...I seem to be near the end...the trees thin out...and the light is brighter there...I'm approaching the forest exit...Ok, slow down...careful now...this is the last tree... I mustn't make a sound...Good! I landed just behind the trunk.I am not hearing anything strange...and I'm not feeling any presence. Slowly..I must cast a look around..WHAT!

X

But these are...the training is the starting point.I...can't believe I haven't realised that means I've been circling around ...and...I failed to notice! I've been to this place hundreds of times before! I just came back to this place on a different route! That Naruto!He's completely fooled me!

By the way...where's Naruto! I was expecting him to have jumped on me already...but I don't see any sign of him...Kakashi isn't here either..This place seems that mean that he just took off and left me behind to make o complete fool of myself! When I see him, I'll kick his sorry ass!

Hm? What's at the bottom of that tree? I can see something orange...so he IS here after all...Sorry , dobe, you didn't do a very good job hiding yourself...now it's my chance to surprise him .

There are no tree branches strong enough to support me...so I'll just have to get down and sneak behind him...I mustn't make any noise...let him feel my presence...suppress my seems to be working, he hasn't moved a bit. Closer...this slinking is more difficult than I thought...I'm so anxious to get him, I can barely refrain myself from dashing upon him.

I can see him clearly now...he's lying in the shade and he's ...sleeping? !His eyes are closed for he asleep or just pretending ? I can't tell from here. His body is relaxed, and I can see his chest moving up and down slowly , as if he's breathing in a deep sleep. If not asleep, he's a very good actor.

I'm going next to him, but I must stay alert. He could snatch me any time. Hmmm..nothing's happened so far .I've crouched nearby, but he seems to be soundly asleep. What should I do now? I've caught him unprepared, can he be so careless!I could easily hurt him ...maybe wake him up with a punch..but somehow...

Come to think, I've never seen Naruto so still. Of course, I've seen him sleep before, but I haven't paid any attention . But now...he's completely motionless...which is odd. He's usually bouncing, running or stumbling, and he makes a lot of noise.. laughing, talking nineteen to the dozen...complaining, boasting..or throwing insults at me...he's like an orange humming top...

His expression is so peaceful...and he's not smiling. Without that smile, his face seems a little sad...and lonely... I wonder if he's dreaming right now, and what is he dreaming about...becoming Hokage, of course! Or maybe not...he doesn't seem happy ...I wonder if I am sometimes in his dreams, too... and I'm completely off track here! What am I thinking?Why would I want Naruto to dream about me?

Ok, I'll wake him up! But... he's so serene..I just might not distrub him..I envy him...I wish I could sleep like that...without nightmares. Someone with that expression can't possibly have nightmares. He's so tranquil ...and he's got golden eyelashes. I've never noticed that before, too. It's a beautiful colour. They are quite long...like a girl's. Or so I suppose. Does Sakura have long eyelashes ? I have no idea.

Sakura's eyes are green...Naruto's are blue. I like blue better than green. His eyes are closed now...obviously...but when open, they borrow the colour of the sky...and the're shining..he's got so much light in his eyes. And they're so innocent...even when he's mad. I would like to stare at them all day ...Am I going crazy? My mind is wandering.I'll definitely wake him up!

But how? I should just shake him vigorously...But I would startle him, wouldn't I? Maybe if I touched him gently? I want to touch his face..I like his complexion...it's so tanned...No!I can't do that! What will he think about me if I touch his cheek! He'll think I'm a freak...I so want to touch him! just with the tip of my finger...he won't ever feel it..

It's such a hot day! I'm feeling warm . My cheeks are burning...and my hands are trembling...and my heart is beating faster...why? I' m feeling this weakness , like my stomach is empty...I had breakfast this morning, though. If my hand trembles like this, I might wake up Naruto.I should just give up and move away from him...let him wake up by himself.

What to do? So what if he wakes up? He kised me, didn't he? Even if it was an awful kiss...I was so shocked I don't remember much of it...except for how I wanted to strangle him. So a slight touch on the cheek can't be compared to that...If he feels it, I'll say I intended to awaken fingers are really shaking ...just a little bit..oh!

My heart is pounding...but he didn't move. His skin is so smooth...and warm...I liked that feeling. I thought it would be rougher, but no...it was so delicate...I want to do this one more time.I'll lean in a little, to feel it better . I can feel his breath on my skin...and I can smell him, smells good.

His eyebrows are golden , too. My face is hot like I've got a fever, but I feel so ..alive! Like when I'm in a dangerous situation. My throat's become dry. A gentle brush with my fingers...even better than before...going down his chin...and now the other cheek...I should stop...I wonder if I touched his lips...?

He flinched! I'm frozen...I dont't dare . My heart stopped . If he opens his eyes now!...I'm terrified...I ..I can't breathe...Ufff! He's still asleep...lucky me! Hair raised on my arms. Jump away from him, quickly!

Safe! He didn't wake up. I've put a comfortable distance between us.I'm not closing in again. I'll just stay here, quietly, and watch him sleep.

In the end I won, haven't I? I've got much closer to him than he did. I am better than him after all...my dobe...


End file.
